Suave
by triffickie
Summary: Turks-fic, multiple pairings but mainly RenoxElena. You could call the Turks suave. You could. And you'd be wrong.


**suave**

ffvii, elena/reno, hints of elena/tseng, reno/tseng & rude/elena. pg-13.

I don't own them, Square-Enix does. This is basically a little something about the Turks I wrote for a friend and fellow Turks-fan for Christmas, as a little present.

--

Watching the Turks, their careful movements as they roam the streets of the underworld, one could assume they are suave, cool.

They're not.

---

Tseng, the leader, is cold and tough, like a smooth steel wall. His suit spotless and his face serious, there is something strangely stoic about his posture, but it's easy to see he isn't calm. It's not inner calm, it's more like a statue made out of stone. Dead on the outside. Nobody knows what's on the inside, to be truthful.

--

Elena is the rookie and she bangs her fists against Tseng's facade, hoping to break it. Reno's been around way longer than she has. He's done the same thing, over and over again and sometimes the doors open. Getting inside doesn't mean anything. To Tseng. Reno knows this, but it was enough for him, at that point.

Then Elena eventually destroys the invisible armour around Tseng. Her coy smiles and wide eyes; Reno'd rather chew Materia than work with her and he hates but with less passion than he'd like to.

--

Reno is nervous and all over the place. The hair flip is a sign of confidence to a stranger, but Rude knows better. Reno can't even sleep with a pillow under his head, it makes him jumpy for some reason. Alcohol works like a Tranquilizer and Rude lets Reno sleep, even if they'll be late from the office. It doesn't matter.

--

Rude's not cool either.

Rude is cynical and disappointed with the world and everything he has witnessed of it so far. He wants to see hope in young eyes, but he doesn't see anything in Elena's and this makes him sad.

However, she sees something in his eyes and so he buys her a drink and sleeps with her, as if it was something that he was going to have to do someday anyway, so he better just get it over with. She feels awful afterwards and it's the way it is supposed to go. He figures it's better if she does it with him than with Reno.

She could never handle Reno.

--

Elena is exhausted.

She has wonders, regrets. Does she want this? Does she truly want it all this much? Being a Turk isn't like being an officer in the Shinra army. It isn't like being a contract killer. It's not like being a murderer, a drug dealer, a Materia smuggler. It's a bit of all of those, but it's all just much, much worse. She's not sure if she can handle it. She tries, though, tries very hard.

She looks at Rude and thinks how she shouldn't have, how wrong it was for them to do that, that one night. She tries to talk to him about it, but fails. He doesn't particularly care.

She looks at Reno and sees a lost little boy. She doesn't reach out to him; doesn't want to.

In Tseng she'd like to see her future, but she only sees her past: school girls and teacher crushes.

--

She's surprised when Reno crushes her between the wall and his ribs and kisses her fiercely. He smells like Mako fumes and is probably drunk. He hates her less on that moment and loves her for another and when she moans Tseng's name, he tries not to listen.

She's convinced she's in love with him, but when Tseng asks her the next day, she says yes.

Rude watches all this and breaks down silently whenever he's alone, thinking it's just an end leading to the end. He doesn't love anyone, but it's hard enough watching everyone slowly fade away.

You could call the Turks suave. You'd be wrong.

-----

The following are continuation/companion pieces, small drabbles, to 'Suave'.

--

It doesn't take very long for the news to arrive.

Elena turns away from Reno, pushes his hands off her shoulder. The next thing she's shouting, "He's dead, you stupid fuck, he's dead!"

And then she's crying. He can't have sex with a woman who cries, so he comforts her, a hug and a pat on the shoulder.

He feels empty and stupid, like such a fucking fool and when she's gone, he feels like crying but his eye sockets are just too dry. He sleeps and hopes to wake up in a different world.

--

Rude doesn't know what to think when he finds out. He thinks about beginnings and endings for a second, considers this an ending and a beginning of something new, an era of three Turks instead of four. Now they're leaderless and controlled by someone, anyone above them.

The president.

Rude's never liked his superiors, he never liked Tseng, but Tseng he could stand as he was kind of like Rude and Reno. Tseng didn't try to act like their boss, but they obeyed his orders and everything worked out.

Rude didn't like this, but he didn't cry at the funeral like Elena did or get drunk afterwards like Reno did, because he doesn't want to lose the sort of messed up inner balance he has.

Or maybe he just doesn't care.

--

After the Meteor accident, Elena decides to leave Midgar.

Reno's upset about this but only because he has got used to the Elena support in his life. He can fuck himself up and fuck her up while doing it and she will stay and understand and just be there. When she tells him she's going to leave, he gets angry and breaks some things in her apartment, wants to get drunk and cheat on her but doesn't, just stays.

Elena holds him and he's saying things he doesn't mean but doesn't want to ever let go of her, he's far too used to her now, far too used to how things are.

"No one will ever love me and you will never find anyone who loves you more than I do and-- and--"

He chokes and it's all too stupid, the situation and Elena, pretending to understand, hugging her body closer to his. Trying to hold onto whatever might be left of the two of them.

He knows she will be happy. He will eventually be happy as well but before that he will make a few mistakes. Rude will help him out and live with him until he replaces the empty feeling inside his gut with work or alcohol or sex. The usuals.

--

The new world order.

Rude likes it. He likes the fact he and Reno are both still a part of it. They're both doing things, walking the ruined streets of Midgar, Reno swinging his nightstick in round movements. The people's eyes still widen at them.

Rude doesn't really know how the new world order will play out because people aren't sharing their details and Rude doesn't want to ask people. Things you learn in Shinra. It's better not to ask.

The new world order. He's not certain how it will all go down but he's glad to be a part of it. Still breathing on this lifeless planet. Still here.


End file.
